User talk:Rage Ordo
Answer to the question rage! in the Forum:Consensus Track board Are you happy of the ships?Jarjarkine (talk) 11:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Rage tak to secord!!Jarjarkine (talk) 16:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Rage Make me Bureaucrat as soon as possible.I swear that i'll do my best to mak this wiki better.And i think tht since i am admin i d'never desapointed ya.We need bureaucrat and i think can assure this position.Jarjarkine (talk) 19:05, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol i did not knew tht loyd was somone real because in my BD that i made,he was a lieutenant and then promoted to Major.Second,the pictgure is from a movie.Named Band Of bROTHER .Its from a movie.And i am sorry but i dont know the name of everyone in this planet. 400!! I am back BroKnee455: ' *I like how I'm not a Chat Moderator anymore. *Just so you know, you're the reason I'm no longer active on this wiki. *Bye, Rage. Yo Rage,how do you find the new background? Btw,i have an idea but you gonna have to use Karr more Often.Plus,i am gonna continue to do the ship.How many do we have?Jarjarkine (talk) 15:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Adding Pics I would be happy if you didn't add anymore pictures to my articles, the picture on my Chuacar article is hardly what I want it to look like. It comes acorss that you are being rude. Please stop adding pictures to my articles. Thank you! BroKnee455 (talk) 23:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hey rage jar keeps spamming my notifications thing and keeps repetitvely asking me if i have finished my page can u please tell him nicely to stop? Vein223311 (talk) 00:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Bye rage. Farewell Good idea by doing changing my profile picture....WOW!!! Real mature! Jarjarkine (talk) 16:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No i am going to sleepJarjarkine (talk) 07:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Moon Places of Interest Why you damn it edited this???? -_- ''KwT$ (talk) 11:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I told you that i wont edit!Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Jarjarkine|'''Speak! Mortal]]) ([[User blog:Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) Rage Ordo 16:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Blog Check out the blog I created. No more Judges ;) KwT$ (talk) 20:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you know why people leave the shadow Moon? Because you are too rude. 15:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Its its like if you force people to join it. you dont ask you you force people to join. And you yell at thems that really annoying and thats now how a founder should act. The wiki is not the life of everyone thats an activity but people can have a life out of teh wiki but you dont understand that. 15:12, December 15, 2013 (UTC) What do U want? KwT$ (talk) 15:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Kostis20011 Hey, can you get me back to the blue colour in my user page? Thank you. KwT$ (talk) ~~Happy Editing '' First, i cant and second, we all know tha georges is not a real dude. 03:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) If you make me Bureaucrat ( cuz idk why, you demoted me), i am gonna think wbout come back and get you the blue name. Not today cuz i dont have time but i will. 12:06, December 19, 2013 (UTC) OK :) I delete all my contribution and the wiki will gets back to the old one. 14:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Just wanna tel you that i loved to work here but i listan to you yelling at me and raging and insulting anything for too long. 14:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats disgusting.........Thats the worst colour i ever seen. You cant add green red and blue rage that terrible 03:46, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Still.....thats not good for a wiki. 03:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) PrFct I'm done with the Empire of Kiry. (+ You have to expand the Imperial legion page). ''KwT$ (talk) 09:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) You must remove every sign that relate us to starwars. Every pages that talk about starwars. Like with mandalorians, BBY is a really bad. You'll have to changes it because that can be seen as copy and you'll be in trouble for that. Oh and you have a new contributor. User:Knight of Camlorn chat mod from TES:Wiki. He likes the wiki. Happy christmas 23:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I give you 1 month to erase every stars wars things ^^ Merry christmas 05:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thats not a good idea when you come in that chat http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat rage -.- 16:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Jarjarkin@gmail.com :P 20:00, July 30, 2015 (UTC)